Calling Of The Wonders
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: Hercules and the Barbarians have invaded Themyscria home of the Amazons. Out of desperation to save her home, Hippolyta calls Wonder Woman, Suprema *Artemis*, Donna Troy, Wonder Girl, and Wonderboy to Themyscria to protect paradise island EARTH-69
1. Issue 1: She's Beauty And She's Grace

Calling All Wonders Issue 1: She's Beauty And She's Grace

When Zeus and the other gods of Olympus created the Barbarians for Hercules, Athena was skeptical to believe that her brother would not use his new powerful army of men to seek revenge on the Amazons. The gods had Hephaestus forge a second All Seeing Mirror so that Hercules could shield his new island Ouranos from the outside world. Athena paid a visit to Hippolyta on Themyscria and warned the amazonian queen about her concerns with Hercules. Athena granted Hippolyta's Mirror Of Hephaestus the ability to spy on Ouranos so that the queen could monitor the Barbarians. For a time Hercules and his men seemed to live a peaceful lifestyle, until Hippolyta saw the demigod scheming with a long time enemy of the amazons, the sorceress Circe. She planned on using her magic to transport Hercules and the Barbarians to Themyscria for a surprise attack so that she and Hercules could exact their long awaited revenge on the amazons.

With this information Queen Hippolyta began putting the amazons through intense training in order to prepare for the Barbarians invasion. On the day Hercules planned to attack paradise island Hippolyta contacted her daughter Wonder Woman and informed her of Hercules intentions. She ordered Wonder Woman to find her sister as well as her apprentices to come defend Themyscria alongside the Amazons.

Wonder Woman found her sister Donna Troy with the Seven Miraculous Women in Washington DC. After bringing Donna up to speed about the events happening on Themyscria, she eagerly joined her sister and the two traveled together to San Francisco in order to collect Wonder Girl and Wonderboy from the Teen Titans.

~Titans Tower~

The Marauder passed by Wonderboy's room and heard a loud crash. After a few moments more crashes echoed through the tower. Confused the Marauder knocked on Wonderboy's door to make sure his friend was okay, but no one responded.

(Marauder) Titus... are you alright in there?

The Marauder patiently waited for a response but still he received none. Before he decided to just teleport inside to check on his friend, he was stalled by Wonderboy screaming in rage.

(Wonderboy) BEAST BOY!

Wonderboy's door burst open. The Marauder stepped out of Wonderboy's path as he stormed out of his room and into the living room. The Marauder quickly followed his friend to find out what Beast Boy had done to piss Wonderboy off.

(Wonderboy) Beast Boy I know your hiding behind the couch! I can hear you giggling.

Beast Boy slowly popped up from his hiding place, half way turned away from Wonderboy's direction.

(Beast Boy) Dude! What's got you so angry?

Beast Boy was clearly doing his best to hold back his laughter, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

(Wonderboy) I am about three seconds away from drop kicking you back to Africa! Where did you hide my cigarettes you annoying little imp?

Wonderboy felt an odd breeze whisk across his body but paid it no mind. He was to furious that Beast Boy kept hiding his cigarettes.

(Beast Boy) What are you talking about man. I haven't touched your smokes.

(Wonderboy) Really? You haven't touched my smokes, huh? Then why did I find these strands of green fur on my floor? Last time I checked I didn't have green hair and they've been "mysteriously vanishing" for the last week!

(Beast Boy) Are you sure you checked everywhere?

(Wonderboy) Yes I'm sure!

(Beast Boy) Did you check your pants pocket?

Wonderboy was certain his cigarettes weren't in his pocket. It was the first place he looked but he decided to humor Beast Boy. Without looking Wonderboy reached into his pocket and was stunned to feel a small square box that couldn't possibly be anything other then his cigarettes.

(Wonderboy) How the hell did you do that? There's no way I wouldn't have noticed them in my pocket this entire time!

(Beast Boy) I think your starting to lose it Wonderboy.

(Wonderboy) This is not me losing it!

Wonderboy flew in front of the couch and used his strength lift it as far as his body could extend. Beast Boy skittishly tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground in a panic.

(Beast Boy) Dude calm down! Your acting crazy.

(Wonderboy) DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!

Just before Wonderboy flattened Beast Boy with the couch, the Marauder appeared in a plume of black smoke with a cigarette hanging from his lips. Before speaking the Marauder casually removed his cigarette from his mouth.

(Marauder) Forget about him Titus. Lets go up to the balcony.

Wonderboy began hyperventilating until he felt he was calm enough to gently put the Titans couch down. The Marauder and Wonderboy stared Beast Boy down as they passed him to open the glass door.

(Marauder) You should watch who you prank Beast Boy. Next time I might not be around.

Beast Boy snickered as the two friends jumped out the window and flew onto the balcony atop of Titans Tower. The Marauder rested his arm on his knee as he lit his cigarette. Wonderboy crossed his legs and pulled out his cigarettes as well. He was positive they were not in his pocket through this whole ordeal. It was difficult for Wonderboy not to smash the box out of spite but he knew he would just wind up regretting that decision in the end.

(Wonderboy) Beast Boy thinks he's so... f***ing... funny. I will admit that I'm not sure how he pulled off this little trick, but I know I'm not crazy. He's lucky I just didn't pull the information from his head.

(Marauder) He was working with Kid Flash. I saw him run through the room while you were yelling at Beast Boy, and place your cigarettes back in your pocket.

Wonderboy took an angry deep drag from his cigarette.

(Wonderboy) Ugh, I can't stand those two immature little brats. When we go back inside, they are in for it!

The Marauder chuckled softly. Wonderboy turned to face his friend and saw how intently the Marauder was examining something in the distance.

(Wonderboy) Was is it, Revan?

(Marauder) Your mentor, the one you told me about... Wonder Woman. She wears your insignia in gold across her chest right?

Wonderboy took another drag from his cigarette before answering.

(Wonderboy) Mhm. Why?

(Marauder) She's flying this direction pretty quickly with another woman who looks almost identical to her in a black and silver outfit scattered with silver stars.

Wonderboy's eyes burst open in shock.

(Wonderboy) Wonder Woman and Donna Troy are on their way here... right now?

Immediately Wonderboy put out his cigarette and threw it over the ledge. The Marauder proceeded to do the same with his.

(Wonderboy) How long until they get here?

(Marauder) At the speed they're moving, I'd say less then a minute.

(Wonderboy) Oh crap! Does it smell like smoke? Do you think she'll know?

The Marauder sniffed the area for a quick moment.

(Marauder) I think you'll be okay.

Seconds later Wonderboy could see the gold on Wonder Woman's armor glimmering in the suns rays, as well as the sparkles from Donna's costume as they gracefully swooped in from the clear blue sky.

(Wonder Woman) Hello Titus. It's been awhile hasn't it?

Wonderboy eagerly embraced his mentor.

(Wonderboy) Diana! It's so good to see you.

Donna stepped up next to her sister with a bright smile.

(Wonder Woman) Ah, I don't believe you two have met yet. Titus, this is my sister...

(Wonderboy) Donna... Troy, you were the very first Wonder Girl, your a legend. This is such an honor, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you.

(Donna) Your even sweeter then my sisters told me.

Donna greeted Wonderboy with a giant hug.

(Wonderboy) This is my friend Revan, the Marauder. He's a fellow Titan here at the tower.

Wonder Woman and Donna shook hands with the Marauder.

(Wonder Woman) A pleasure to make your acquaintance Revan.

(Marauder) Like wise princess Diana.

(Wonder Woman) Donna would you please retrieve Cassie while I update Titus on our situation.

Donna nodded then quickly ventured inside Titans Tower. Wonder Woman suddenly became very serious as she directed her attention back to Wonderboy.

(Wonderboy) What's wrong Diana?

(Wonder Woman) My mother has caught wind that Hercules and his Barbarians have planned on invading Themyscria. He's joined forces with the sorceress Circe.

(Wonderboy) Hercules has Barbarians? What are they like, the male amazons?

(Wonder Woman) In a sense, yes. We need you to join us when we protect Themyscria.

(Wonderboy) Of course, Diana.

Donna soon could be heard with Cassie trailing in from behind.

(Marauder) I should accompany you as well Titus. It sounds like the Amazons could use the extra help.

(Wonder Woman) I'm afraid that isn't a possibility. This is a family matter, and men with the exception of a few are forbidden to step foot on Themyscria.

(Marauder) Does something like that really matter at a time of war.

Before the argument could escalate any further, Wonderboy interrupted the two.

(Wonderboy) Revan it's all right. The amazons are kind of strict about these kind of things, but don't worry I'll be safe. Wonder Woman will be with me.

The Marauder chuckled, and Wonderboy cheerfully smiled.

(Wonder Woman) Titus, we must be getting on our way.

Titus wrapped his arms around the Marauders neck and gave him a warm hug before joining Wonder Woman and the other Wonder's.

(Wonderboy) I'll see you later Revan.

(Marauder) Goodbye, Titus.

After Wonderboy said farewell to his friend he took off on his mission to Themyscria alongside his Wonder family to protect their paradise island.

Author Notes: This story ties in to Wonderman, The Bravest Barbarian. For pictures and history's that are constantly updated for the characters in Earth-69 visit my profile for a link the Earth-69 wiki created by MadrinGenesis and myself. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to stay on the look out for the next issue. Thank you


	2. Issue 2: Amazons, Attack!

Calling Of The Wonders Issue 2: Amazons Attack!

As the group of Wonders hastily sped across the crystal blue ocean on their way to Themyscria, Wonderboy took a moment to really look at Donna. If her costume wasn't so radically different from his mentors, he might not have been able to tell the difference between the two sisters, although he did notice that Donna was slightly shorter then Wonder Woman. The sparkles that decorated Donna's tight black spandex and long wavy hair, glimmered off the light reflecting from the water. While Wonderboy was distracted admiring the first Wonder Girl, Wonder Woman began speaking to him.

(Wonder Woman) That man seems to be very protective of you. Are you two seeing each other?

Wonderboy could hear Wonder Girl giggle in the background.

(Wonderboy) The Marauder? Haha no. We just share a... special bond. In fact his personality is so dominant that my allure doesn't seem to have an effect on him.

(Wonder Woman) Interesting... Doctor Fate spoke to me about his arrival, but I had no idea you had such a close relationship with him.

From the tone of Wonder Woman's voice she didn't seem to thrilled about the idea of Wonderboy being so close to the Marauder.

(Wonderboy) You don't seem to happy about that. What did Doctor Fate say?

(Wonder Woman) Over the years working with that man, I've realized not to expect to understand his messages until fate is ready to reveal the answer. He seems to understand your friends destiny here. Titus, if you are going to maintain a friendship with this man, you must be prepared to defend yourself at any moment. There is something inside him that's malevolent, powerful, and above all unpredictable.

(Wonderboy) I know Diana... I've seen it, and I know what it's capable of but I think I can help him keep it at bay. On a mission with the Titan's Revan lost control, and did something... horrible. He would have continued his rampage, but I stood in his way and out of his compassion for me, he was able to regain control.

(Wonder Woman) I see, do whatever you can for him, but make sure you protect yourself.

Wonderboy gave his mentor a reassuring smile. Wonder Girl soon swooped in from behind on the other side on Wonder Woman.

(Wonder Girl) So, do you have any idea why Hercules is attacking Themyscria? I thought you two made amends and the Amazons forgave him for his past sins.

(Wonder Woman) Although you are correct Cassie, I'm afraid the demi god as never quite gotten over his lust for revenge on the amazons. Now that he sees opportunity for revenge with his Barbarians, there's no way he can refuse.

After traveling across the vast sea bed, the four wonders finally reached paradise island. This has only been Wonderboy's second visit to the beautiful, tropical paradise. His first visit was when he lived with the amazons for a few months after the events with the Egyptian god of chaos Seth. Wonderboy loved the ethereal architecture of the amazons Colosseum and homes. Immediately the Wonder family went straight to the queens chamber where Hippolyta stood watching the Barbarian army preparing their attack through the mirror of Hephaestus. Hippolyta was already fully geared in her ceremonial battle armor.

(Hippolyta) Good work, Diana. Thank you for being here my children. I'm afraid we don't have much time. Circe's preparing to open a portal in the heart of Themyscria. The amazons are already in formation and ready to fight this war. Get ready, then join me and your sisters on the battlefield.

All four of the wonder's agreed, then the queen proceeded to join the amazons. Wonder Woman entered the queens closet, and pulled out her ceremonial body armor, as well as her sister Donna's and Cassie's. Wonderboy patiently waited outside the queens chamber as the others quickly changed into their respective battle armors. Wonder Woman emerged in amazon armor with colors that matched her traditional Wonder Woman outfit. Donna and Wonder Girl soon followed behind in armor that matched their costumes as well. Immediately the four wonders took off and joined the amazon army. They flew in next to Artemis in her Suprema costume, and Hippolyta while she began to rally the amazons.

(Hippolyta) My sisters! As you all know, Hercules plans on invading our sacred land with his Barbarian brethren. His treacherous ways against us have long past, but will never be forgotten! We will **not** let them enslave us again amazons. Today we fight, for our people, for our sisters, and for our pride. Men will never conquer the amazons again!

The amazons roared with confidence from their queens words. Seconds after the amazons slightly mellowed as if on cue, a tiny white vortex appeared and started to slowly expanded. Immediately Hippolyta and the Wonder family switched into their battle stances. Hercules was the first to emerge from the portal, completely covered in Barbarian armor.

(Hippolyta) Hercules!

A second later the swarm of Barbarians equipped in their skimpy battle armor soon flooded the Demi gods flank. The amazons rushed forward until they were only inches behind their queen.

(Wonderboy) I guess it's time to get serious.

Wonderboy crossed his gauntlets, triggering his battle armor. A silver spotlight shot down from the sky and engulfed his body. The light broke apart his uniform revealing his completely nude body for a moment as the broken particles lightly drifted around his body. The particles then reattached themselves to Wonderboy's body and solidified into his red armor chest piece, silver gladiator helm with shoulder pads to match, and a silver gladiator shirt. His shield appeared on his right arm soon after his outfit was complete. Wonderboy then held up his arm that didn't contain his shield.

(Wonderboy) Sword of Hephaestus!

A sword materialized out of bright silver light and fell into Wonderboy's hand. The Barbarians howled and hissed at the amazons and the two groups of warriors grew more impatient with each second that passed. After much anticipation, Hercules made the first move.

(Hercules) Barbarians! STRIKE!

Without hesitation the Barbarians roared and began to charge after the amazons.

(Hippolyta) Amazons! ATTACK!

Right on the queens order the amazons took off after the Barbarians. As soon as two tribes met they were immediately ensued in a bloody battle. Right away it was apparent that the Barbarians were much more powerful in strength compared to the amazons. Most of the amazon sisters had to team up in order to take down a single Barbarian making things seem grim for the amazons.

~Wonder Woman~

Wonder Woman led her amazon sisters into battle, with the wonder's following close by her side. She was the first to make contact with the Barbarian's and began effortlessly tackling them down like a bulldozer. No Barbarian stood a chance as they desperately tried to stop the amazon princess' charge. She continued plowing through the huge warriors, giving the amazons who where close by a chance seize the upper hand in battle. On her rampage Wonder Woman noticed a woman standing in her path on the Barbarian's side of the field. Wonder Woman flipped high into the air and stylishly spun on top of a Barbarian's shoulders who was in proximity of the woman with them. She then used her thighs to flip the Barbarian face down into the ground. The warrior let out a soft groan before blacking out. The surrounding Barbarian's piled on top on Wonder Woman in an attempt to keep her pinned down, but she easily stood up with the men, and opened her body with tremendous strength, sending the Barbarian's flying. Wonder Woman's attack cleared up enough Barbarian's from the area to give her a clear view of the female on her enemy's side.

(Wonder Woman) Great Hera! What in the world is this sorcery?

If Wonder Woman wasn't on the middle of a battlefield she might have dropped her weapons from shock. The woman before her barred a striking resemblance to the amazon princess. Even her uniform was Wonder Woman's same design except their was no color. It was all black with silver armor instead of gold. The woman also had bright orange hair, pale gray skin and emerald green eyes. Wonder Woman felt as if she were looking at an anti her. The woman took a few steps forward and flipped her luminous orange hair before speaking.

(Malevolent Lady) Princess Diana. The amazing amazon sculpted from clay and given life by the gods. The perfect being. A Wonder Woman to the world.

(Wonder Woman) Spar me the lecture!

Wonder Woman unraveled her lasso of truth and bound her enemy by the torso.

(Wonder Woman) I command you, tell me who you are!

Malevolent Lady's body lit up with the lasso's golden shine.

(Malevolent Lady) My name is Malicia, but the public will call me Malevolent Lady. I was born from Circe's magic as a favor to Hercules to be an enemy to you. My one true desire, is to see everything you stand for fall before you.

(Wonder Woman) I see, and you aiding the Barbarian's is from your desire to see the people I love murdered.

(Malevolent Lady) Precisely princess.

Wonder Woman swung Malevolent Lady over her and smashed her into the ground.

(Wonder Woman) Your gonna have to do better then that!

(Malevolent Lady) Glad too.

Malevolent Lady used her upper body to pull Wonder Woman close enough with the lasso, for her to headbutt the amazon with her Tiara. Wonder Woman stumbled back, surprised by Malevolent Ladies strength, giving her a chance to free herself from the lasso. Wonder Woman recoiled her lasso then drew her sword. Malevolent Lady proceeded to unraveled her dingy silver lariat.

(Malevolent Lady) Let's dance, princess!

~Suprema~

Suprema was eager to jump onto the battlefield and slaughter then men who were trying to take down her and her sister amazons once again. Before the fierce amazon reached the Barbarian army, she drew her bow and shot down several warriors before using the sandals of Hermes to soar high into the sky. Her abnormally long vibrant red ponytail elegantly flowed in the breeze behind her as she plummeted feet first into the Barbarian army. Soon, blood splattered bodies could be seen flying from the spot Suprema entered the crowd. She violently hacked her way through the Barbarian's with her giant sword. Even though Suprema was wearing the gauntlets of Atlas to boost her strength, she could still decipher that without them the Barbarian's strength could prove to be greater then hers, which went that her amazon sisters were at a huge disadvantage. Knowing this only gave Suprema more drive to take down the Barbarian's.

In the middle of her assault, a blonde Barbarian who was clearly different in someway from the rest, ricocheted her sword away from her current target with his shield strapped onto one of his arms. It was the first time Suprema encountered another Barbarian on the battle field with similar and perhaps greater strength then her.

(Blonde Barbarian) Why do you savagely hack down my brothers with no remorse?

(Suprema) You dare question my actions, as your brothers needlessly slaughter my sisters? I'm only evening the battlefield.

(Blonde Barbarian) But with the power you have, you could just as easily make someone submit and still win the battle. Our king is misguided in his intentions provoking this war... but regardless, he is my father and I must stand by his side.

(Suprema) Enough talk Barbarian scum! Prepare yourself!

Suprema charged the blonde Barbarian with her sword cocked back. When she struck him, he once again effortlessly blocked her attack with his shield. He didn't seemed at all phased by her attack. Suprema's eyes widened in shock. She put all of her strength into that attack.

(Blonde Barbarian) You are to unstable. I cannot allow you to continue unnecessarily slaughtering my brothers.

(Suprema) Go to Hades Barbarian!

The Blonde Barbarian removed Suprema's sword from her grip, and knocked her out with a single punch to the jaw. The Barbarian scanned the battle ground to see where his talents where best suited for next. He didn't wish to participate in his father's inhuman act on the amazons, but with his power, he knew he could do more good and save more lives by helping to end this war as quickly as possible.

The Barbarian soon spotted the meta-human is father Hercules hired known as Dark Wonder being hog tied by the only male fighting with the amazons. Knowing how powerful someone would have to be to take down Dark Wonder, the Barbarian began to hastily fly after his next target.


	3. Issue 3: No Blood For Revenge

Calling Of The Wonders Issue 3: No Blood For Revenge

~Wonderboy~

Wonderboy valiantly dove into the Barbarian army with the shield of Zeus held out to protect him from the numerous arrows Hercules' army was firing upon the amazons. Once inside Wonderboy slid across the gravel floor and maneuvered himself between the barbarian's massive legs. He came to a stop in the heart of the army, then captured a barbarian by his ankle with his lasso and spun him like a cyclone into the surrounding barbarian's. After this stunt, all the barbarian's within Wonderboy's sight began to rush him. As they all hopelessly tried to take him down, Wonderboy was easily able fend of the barbarian's. He instantly noticed that his strength was far greater then theirs, and with his godlike reflexes the barbarian's weren't even able to touch him.

In the middle of his assault, Wonderboy noticed one of the more gentle amazons, Alexa hiding behind a boulder on the battlefield. A black lasso was soaring through the air in her direction. When Wonderboy saw the lasso he immediately knew who it belonged to. He took a quick look around the area and saw numerous amazons that had been turned into black diamond statues in heroic battle poses.

Instantly Wonderboy unraveled his silver lariat and captured the black lasso with his. He then grabbed his nemesis' lasso and wrapped it around his leg until he couldn't feel anymore slack and slammed his foot to the ground, causing Dark Wonder to get yanked out of the crowd of barbarian's.

(Dark Wonder) Aw, your no fun. Did I ever mention how much I HATE it that my lasso doesn't work on you.

(Wonderboy) The feelings mutual, I assure you.

Without hesitation Wonderboy kicked Dark Wonder in his jaw, causing him to tumble back. Dark Wonder wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth, before getting back on his feet.

(Dark Wonder) Well that wasn't very nice.

(Wonderboy) What's "not very nice" is you using your lasso to turn the amazons into... lifeless diamonds.

(Dark Wonder) I couldn't resist! The amazons are some of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. I have to add them to my collection so, GIVE ME BACK MY LASSO, NOW!

(Wonderboy) Your sick and depraved. You kill for no reason, or just to hurt me and somehow you still try to justify it to yourself.

(Dark Wonder) I have every right too! I'm a godlike being. People are like ants to me. And I hate you, so of course I'm going to do everything I can to hurt you. Now I'm only going to ask one more time for you to give me back my god dam lasso!

(Wonderboy) By all means... come and get it!

Dark Wonder quickly picked up a near by abandoned sword and charged after his rival. After Wonderboy narrowly dodged his first swing, he leapt into the air, kicked the blade from Dark Wonder's grip then used his other leg to nail his enemy across the cheek. While Dark Wonder stumbled around for a moment slightly dazed, Wonderboy spun into a roundhouse kick and struck him in the chest, launching him back. Wonderboy immediately jumped over Dark Wonder to mount him but Dark Wonder used his leg to vault his nemesis over him. Wonderboy used the momentum to land on his feet, and as he looked up Dark Wonder was already swinging at him. Wonderboy luckily caught his fist and put Dark Wonder into an arm bar, before vaulting him over, and slamming Dark Wonder's face into the pavement.

Dark Wonder groaned in pain for a moment before breaking out of Wonderboy's grip then kicking his rival off of him. Wonderboy rolled onto his feet then instantly unraveled Dark Wonder's lasso. Dark Wonder went in for another punch but Wonderboy caught him by the wrist with his black lasso then pulled Dark Wonder down into his knee. Wonder then proceeded to elbow Dark Wonder in the center of his back causing him to collapse to the ground.

As Dark Wonder struggled to get up, Wonderboy tied one of his arms and legs together. This only further infuriated Dark Wonder and he began violently flailing, trying to break free.

(Wonderboy) Submit!

(Dark Wonder) Ugh! Get the hell off of me!

Through Dark Wonder's immature tantrum, Wonderboy could hear a proud confident voice speaking to him.

(Unknown Man) You, I believe they call you Wonderboy. I have watched you fight and you have not drawn a single drop of my brothers blood. Why is that?

Wonderboy was stunned by his question. They were on the middle of a battlefield and one of his enemies were trying to get to know him on a personal level.

(Wonderboy) Because despite their misguided intentions, they don't deserve to die or get hurt over someone else's revenge. Your just following your kings orders right?

(Barbarian Prince) Yes, he is my king and my father.

(Wonderboy) Then don't you see the senseless violence he's provoking. Look around, Themyscria is littered with the bodies and blood of both your barbarian brothers and my amazon sisters, and for what? What is your "king" trying to accomplish to by invading paradise island?

The man's face suddenly grew grim as he realized, he was fighting for nothing. All this war was creating was more and more death.

(Barbarian Prince) … Your right, your absolutely right. I knew from the beginning this war was wrong, and now I know what I must do to stop it!

The Barbarian prince then began to levitate.

(Wonderboy) Where are you going?

(Barbarian Prince) To speak with my father.

~Donna Troy~

Donna chose to stay close to her amazon sisters, figuring her mother Hippolyta or her sister Diana would take on Hercules. In the middle of her assault, Donna felt a hand grab her ankle and stop her kick. Donna flipped her head and got chills when she laid her eyes on the barbarian who caught her. She could sense the malevolent nature of the man.

(Donna) I'd advice you to remove your hands from my heel, if you value that arm.

(Barbarian) I've taken down sixty four of you pathetic "amazons". You will be sixty five!

The barbarian swung his axe at Donna who easily deflected it with her gauntlet. Furious the barbarian tried to break her ankle, but she easily slipped out of his grip and used her heel to drop kick the barbarian. Instantly he was out.

After she took out the evil barbarian Donna scanned the battle scene and saw her sister being savagely pummeled into the ground by another woman. Immediately Donna took of to save Wonder Woman. Once she was within range of the woman, Donna used her luminous blue lasso to snag her by the arm. With a little difficulty Donna was able to hoist the woman over her, and smashed her into the ground. The lady quickly stood up with an annoyed expression on her face .

(Malevolent Lady) Excuse me, but this is between me and Diana little girl! Back off!

(Donna) I don't think so. Why don't we test out your willpower.

Donna's lasso illuminated Malevolent Lady with blue light.

(Donna) I command you to cease fighting!

For a moment it seemed like Donna's lasso succeeded, but as soon as she let her guard down, Malevolent Lady removed her tiara, and tossed it at Donna's wrist slashing the top and forcing her to let go of her lasso.

(Malevolent Lady) I was created to be Wonder Woman's greatest enemy! Did you honestly think you stood a chance little princess.

(Wonder Woman) You forgot about something.

Before Malevolent Lady could spin all the way around, the amazon princess was slashing her across her chest, followed by mighty punch right on the bridge of her nose. While her evil doppelganger was stunned, Wonder Woman took her lasso and tied her arms behinds her back.

(Wonder Woman) That should keep you quiet for awhile.

After she defeated Malevolent Lady, Wonder Woman flew to check on her sister Donna.

(Wonder Woman) Are you alright, Donna?

(Donna) Yeah it's just a scratch, I'll be fine but Diana look around. Both army just continue to slowly dwindle as they kill each other. We need to end this war, now.

(Wonder Woman) I couldn't agree with you more, and that's why I'm gonna pay a little visit to Hercules. Stay here and help our sisters protect our home.

Donna gave her sister a quick reassuring nod, then Wonder Woman took off to find the barbarian king, Hercules.

AUTHOR NOTES: The next issue will be the conclusion of Calling Of The Wonders. If you want to see the Barbarian prince as Wonderman visit my profile to find his story and also for a link to the official Earth-69 website, with pictures, histories and information on every OC as well as mainstream heroes that have appeared in Earth-69. Thank you and don't be afraid to leave a review.


	4. Issue 4: Gods Save Us!

Calling Of The Wonders Issue 4: Gods Save Us!

~Hippolyta~

The Queen of the Amazons effortlessly chopped her way through the Barbarian army to clear a path to Hercules with ferocious power. In no time Hippolyta was face to face with her former lover and long time enemy, Hercules. He towered above the chaos and watched with a smug grin as his army of warriors hacked down the amazons. Hippolyta wasted no time clashing blades with the king of the Barbarian's.

(Hippolyta) Have you no shame, demi-god? How many times have you tried to conquer my people? When will your hatred for the amazons cease to exist?

Hercules tripped the queen of the amazons while she was flustered in her thoughts, then mounted her body and put his blade to her throat so she was forced to look him in the eye. She tried to push him off with her amazing amazon strength, but was stunned when she realized Hercules had her completely pinned down. The last time Hippolyta and Hercules engaged in battle his strength wasn't to much greater then hers, but now his vastly surpassed hers.

(Hercules) Shocked? I have more power then you could possibly imagine now.

Hercules sleazily pressed his face against against Hippolyta's sending shivers down her spine. She did not want to be anywhere close to the Barbarian king, but with his new strength it became hopeless for her to try to escape.

(Hercules) Remember when we were once this close in your bedroom, Hippolyta? Perhaps I should try to restore some of those fond memories my dear.

Hippolyta spit in Hercules face with spite but he caught it with his hand and wiped on the ground.

(Hercules) Not very classy for a queen.

(Hippolyta) I don't need to show class to the likes of you! I'd rather die with pride then succumb to your will.

(Hercules) Still ever so hard headed. It makes this that much easier for me, and that much more satisfying.

Before Hippolyta could ridicule the Barbarian king further he headbutt her with enough force to knock her out cold. Hercules took a moment to admire the amazon queens beauty before he took her life and finally got the revenge he's waited so long to achieve.

As Hercules drew his sword back to decapitate Hippolyta's unconscious body, he was stopped by his son who ricocheted his fathers blade away with his shield. Stunned Hercules stepped back to glare at his sons treason.

(Hercules) Kallistratos, what is the meaning of this. You dare betray your me, your father and your king.

(Kallistratos) Father please, don't you realize what your doing? Look at the battlefield. Our brothers lay slain across the bodies of the amazons we have chosen to attack without the right to.

(Hercules) I have every right to! These women unjustly forced me to carry their island on my back for century's before they finally forgave me and even then, I still feel resentment for their precious society!

(Kallistratos) Killing Hippolyta and the amazons won't change what's already been done. Father I'm begging you... call of this war. Enough blood has been shed, on both sides of the field.

Hercules walked up to Kallistratos so that their faces were only inches away from each other. Kallistratos could tell that his father was trying to intimidate him but he did not let himself feel inferior.

(Hercules) Step out of the way son, or I will be forced to move you myself.

Hercules turned his blade to Kallistratos who immediately went into his battle pose.

(Kallistratos) I cannot let you continue this father. I will fight you if I must.

Without hesitation, Hercules drew his royal blade back and began violently swinging at his son. Kallistratos did not wish to fight his father, so he used his superior godlike speed to dodge the Barbarian kings assault.

(Kallistratos) Father stop! Are you truly willing to murder your own son just to satisfy your blood lust for revenge!

(Hercules) No son of mine would dare betray his own kin. You are dead to me!

Kallistratos stepped back stunned at his fathers cruel words. He'd never seen Hercules act in such a way despite how he felt toward the amazons. While Kallistratos pondered this thought, he realized that the Barbarian kings behavior changed when the sorceress Circe appeared on the island, Ouranos. From the moment Kallistratos met Circe, he new she was evil by nature.

(Kallistratos) Father, this is not who you are.

Hercules continued to mercilessly attack the Barbarian prince while he tried to reason with his father.

(Kallistratos) The wicked sorceress Circe must be manipulating you with her magic. Don't you see what she's making you do? She's only using you so that she may get her revenge on the amazons.

(Hercules) Silence! I've heard enough from your mouth.

To fast for Kallistratos to see, Hercules slashed his sword across his sons cheek creating a giant gaping wound across the young Barbarian's face. Kallistratos felt the blood running down his cheek in disbelief. Even though his father was attacking him, he didn't think he'd try to strike his own son with such a deadly blow. Hercules momentarily drew back his blade to speak to his son without hostility.

(Hercules) You were created as a boon to me Kallistratos. Do not forget that I am the reason for your very creation little one. Remember you are MY child.

Kallistratos' face suddenly grew with rage. He did not, nor ever consider himself a child even though he's the technically youngest of the Barbarian's, but his father always treated him as such.

(Kallistratos) I am no longer a child, father!

Filled with rage, Kallistratos swooped in under his father, lifted him up by the inside of his thighs then slammed the Barbarian king into the solid granite floor creating a tiny crater. Hercules groaned in pain from the attack but before he could recover, Kallistratos mounted his body, pinned the kings arms down with his legs, and began pummeling his father until he was sure he was completely knocked out. Kallistratos stood over his fathers lifeless body as the blood from his face dripped off the Barbarian princes knuckles. Kallistratos tried to keep himself still but couldn't help the violent shaking from his body. He never imagined he would have to fight his father, but he knew what he had to do... for the sake of his people.

While Kallistratos was distraught over the battle that just occurred with his father, he failed to notice Wonder Woman soar in from behind. Upon sight the amazon princess bound Kallistratos by his torso with her lasso of truth. Wonder Woman immediately noticed her unconscious mother as well as Hercules and assumed that it was the work of the Barbarian she captured.

(Wonder Woman) Barbarian! Did you do this to my mother?

(Kallistratos) My name is Kallistratos, and no... I did not attack your mother, princess.

(Wonder Woman) Then you did this to Hercules?

Kallistratos was reluctant to answer but he had no choice being bound by the lasso.

(Kallistratos) Yes I did. For the good of my people... it needed to be done.

Wonder Woman released Kallistratos, and recoiled her lasso then walked up to the Barbarian to look him in the eye.

(Wonder Woman) You do not wish to participate in this war, do you?

(Kallistratos) No I do not. Needless violence never solves anything.

Wonder Woman used her lasso to tie up Hercules while he was knocked out then picked up her mother and placed her in a safe place in the back of the chamber the four were in. After she made sure her mother would be safe and the Barbarian king would not escape, Wonder Woman once again walked up to Kallistratos and extended her hand out to him.

(Wonder Woman) If you truly meant what you said then, then help me end this madness. The only way to end this chaos is together.

Kallistratos instantly agreed then took Wonder Woman's hand in his. The two then proceeded to glide high over the bloody battlefield littered with the bodies of both the barbarian's and the amazons.

(Wonder Woman) Amazons! Cease fighting!

(Kallistratos) Barbarian's! Fall back!

Instantly both the amazons and the barbarian's stopped fighting and stared at Wonder Woman and Kallistratos holding hands in the sky. Expressions of rage and disgust could be seen on the warriors on the battlefield as they saw the amazon princess and the barbarian prince joined by the hand.

(Wonder Woman) My sisters, this battle has gone on long enough. There is no need for our people to continue this madness. It is not the barbarian's fault that they're here participating in this war, it is the doing of their king and the evil sorceress Circe. I have spoken with their prince and he too see's that this is a pointless war only fueled by one mans rage.

(Kallistratos) Barbarians please listen to her. What have we come here to accomplish? We came onto the amazons island of paradise, and turned it into a bloody battlefield, yet their princess is willing to end this war to save the lives that have not been taken by our kings blood lust for revenge.

The amazons as well as the barbarian's that remained relaxed themselves when they listened to their leaders words. It was apparent that some of the warriors did not want to stop fighting but did so anyway since it was apparent that the war was over. Wonder Woman and Kallistratos flew down to the ground and were soon met by Donna Troy, Wonder Girl, and Wonderboy.

(Donna Troy) You did it, Diana!

(Wonder Woman) Yes, but look at the damage that has been done. Hardly any of the amazons as well as the barbarian's survived this battle...

(Donna Troy) Don't beat yourself up over this Diana. There was nothing you could do about that, but what you did do is save the lives of everyone who's standing here now... Our sisters fought and died valiantly in battle, we shall give them all a proper burial.

Wonderboy stepped away from the group and examined the countless bodies decorating Themyscria. It's caused him immense amounts of pain seeing the deceased killed in a pointless war which made him come to a revelation. Wonderboy decided to bring them back.

(Wonderboy) No, we will not be burying anyone. Not today.

Wonderboy clasped his hands together as if he were praying which instantly triggered a beautiful white spotlight that engulfed his body. As Wonderboy slowly began to levitate white wings made out of energy appeared on his back.

(Wonder Woman) Titus stop! If you open the gates of heaven you could die! It will be to much for you to handle.

Wonder Woman flew after her apprentice to stop him before he could use his battle armors special ability, but when she tried to pull him from the light she was knocked back with tremendous force. Donna caught her sister as she flew back, breaking her fall but knocking Donna down with her.

(Wonderboy) I'm sorry, Diana... but I have to do this.

Wonderboy's wings suddenly grew about ten times their previous size as the light that engulfed his body formed into the shape of a giant gate. The amazons and barbarian's watched in awe as Wonderboy channeled the energies of the Greek gods.

(Wonderboy) God's save us!

The gate then dispersed into tiny fragments of light that attached themselves to the fallen warriors.

(Wonderboy) Gates of heaven!

The dead warriors were all engulfed in the white light and moments later they started to rise as if they'd never been killed in the first place. Wonderboy's battle armor instantly cracked then broke apart as it reverted back to his traditional costume.

(Wonderboy) Thank you... gods.

Wonderboy began to collapsed to the ground out of sheer exhaustion, but before he hit the floor Wonder Woman caught him and was by his side as well as the other Wonders and the barbarian prince. Wonder Woman tried to speak to him but he was out cold.

(Kallistratos) Such power... I've never seen such a thing.

(Wonder Girl) Is Titus going to be okay?

(Wonder Woman) He'll be just fine. He just needs to rest.

A familiar voice could suddenly be heard coming from where Wonder Woman tied up Hercules that sent shiver down her spine.

(Circe) As always princess Diana, your no fun.

Circe revealed herself next to Hercules who she freed from Wonder Woman's lasso. She had her arm around his chest as if she were his lover.

(Circe) I worked so hard to see the barbarian's shred apart you ridiculous amazons just so your little "Wonderboy" could bring them all back. What a shame.

Before Wonder Woman could respond to the evil sorceress, Kallistratos intervened when he saw his father.

(Kallistratos) Father, why do you continue to let that succubus control you?

(Hercules) I said this to you before and I'll say it once more. You are dead to me. As king of the barbarian's I hereby BANISH you from Ouranos for your treason!

Kallistratos jaw dropped out of shock. He knew his father was upset with him but he didn't think he would go so far as to banish his own son from the only home

(Wonder Woman) Coward! You hide behind Hercules army since you know you wouldn't stand a chance against the amazons.

(Circe) Oh Diana, you never know what I truly want do you?

Seconds later Circe as well as Hercules and his barbarian's were engulfed in green magic light and disappeared as fast as they came with the exception of Kallistratos. As soon as the army of barbarian's vanished Hippolyta emerged and joined her daughters and the other amazons.

(Hippolyta) What is he still doing on the island?

(Wonder Woman) Mother please calm down. This man, Kallistratos is the reason why we were able to end this war. He's not like the other barbarian's mother, he is good in nature I assure you. In fact he's the one who stopped Hercules.

Hippolyta warily eyed the young blonde barbarian as she absorbed her daughters words.

(Hippolyta) I see you have no home now. Donna set this man up in a room near my chamber. I'd like to keep an eye on our newest guest.

Suprema could be heard yelling in fury as she made her way to the queen and the others.

(Suprema) For Gaia's sake, my queen have you lost your mind? We cannot let a man stay here on Themyscria!

(Hippolyta) This man has lost his home for protecting us against his fathers wishes because it's the right thing to do. I don't see any other option Artemis. Donna could you please?

(Donna) Of course mother. Follow me blondie.

(Kallistratos) Thank you for your kindness queen Hippolyta. I am forever in your dept.

After thanking the queen, Kallistratos then followed Donna to his what would be soon his new room on the island. Hippolyta then directed her attention to Wonderboy who was still unconscious.

(Hippolyta) You did exceptional today my daughter. Take Titus home so that he may rest, then return to the island. We must discuss the fate of this barbarian prince who will be staying with us.

Author Notes: To see Kallistratos as Wonderman visit my profile for his story 'Wonderman the Bravest Barbarian'


End file.
